


В омут с головой

by Loki (secretlytodream)



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-28
Updated: 2013-01-28
Packaged: 2017-11-27 07:03:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/659220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/secretlytodream/pseuds/Loki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Джаред знал, с Дженсеном творилось что-то неладное: с чего ему во время отпуска оставаться в Ванкувере?</p>
            </blockquote>





	В омут с головой

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Jumping in Feet First](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/16345) by riylu. 



Стоя на крыльце своего дома и глядя на задний двор, Джаред начал подозревать что-то неладное. Была среда. Он лениво подумывал, что через неделю надо бы лужайку подстричь. Одолевающее же его любопытство он списал на погоду. Уже май, а природа только начала пробуждаться после зимнего сна. На два месяца позже, чем дома. Может, это просто его биологические часы вышли из строя. Проведенные в Ванкувере четыре года еще не успели выжить из него настоящего техасца. Так что, наверное, как раз из-за этого ему что-то неладное и казалось. 

Через сетчатую дверь он слышал приглушенный голос Дженсена - он разговаривал по телефону. Джаред старался не подслушивать, пытаясь занять мысли делами и тем, чем он будет заниматься следующие три месяца. Свободное время в каком-то смысле сбивало его с толку. Он уже так привык к расписанию и съемкам, к ранним подъемам по утрам и поздним возвращениям домой, что любая возможность просто расслабиться заставляла его чувствовать себя не в своей тарелке. Может, в этом и была вся проблема. Может, на самом деле все было в порядке. Просто он себе понапридумывал всякого.

Но он точно знал, что дело было не только в нем. С тех пор, как закончились съемки, каждое утро, несмотря на твердые намерения спать как минимум до полудня, Джаред совершенно по собственному желанию просыпался не позже пяти утра. Организм уже был готов начать утренний ритуал, хоть сила воли все еще спала. И каждое утро он ругался, шаркая ногами по полу, брел на кухню, сладко потягиваясь, и вообще чувствовал себя не в духе. Дженсен всегда просыпался раньше: встречал его, сидя за столом; волосы были все еще влажные после душа, а глаза – красные от недосыпа. Рядом с локтем всегда стояла кружка с кофе, а прямо перед ним лежала раскрытая газета.

Они робко улыбались друг другу, освещаемые только слабым светом с вытяжки над плитой; не произнося ни слова, разговаривали на языке лучших друзей, которые слишком много времени проводили вместе, так много, что у них это уже вошло в привычку.

По крайней мере, не только Джаред чувствовал, что что-то не так. Дженсен тоже был не похож на себя.

Сзади закрылась сетчатая дверь, и Джаред отвлекся от мыслей, возвращаясь в настоящее.

\- Эй, - поздоровался Дженсен, щурясь от солнца – такого редкого в Ванкувере. – Я отлучусь ненадолго. Тебе что-нибудь нужно?

Точно; Джаред был уверен, что-то неладно. Дженсен редко уезжал куда-то, сначала подробно не отчитавшись. Не говоря уже о том, что Дженсен вообще редко куда-то отправлялся без Джареда.

\- Нет, спасибо, - ответил Джаред, изо всех сил стараясь не выдать в голосе волнения. На самом деле он хотел засыпать Дженсена вопросами.

\- Ну ладно, позже увидимся. Позвони, если что-то понадобится, - сказал Дженсен, уходя назад в дом.

Дженсен. Что он вообще до сих пор делал тут? Джаред, конечно, был не против компании, вовсе нет. Напротив, сама мысль о том, чтобы неделю провести без Дженсена, заставляла Джареда почувствовать пустоту внутри, и он еще не готов был столкнуться с чем-то подобным. Он даже думать об этом не мог. Но в последний месяц на работе Дженсен только и говорил, что о долгожданных трех месяцах отдыха, которые он собирался провести в ЭлЭй. Он все повторял, что хочет заново обжиться в тамошней квартире и напомнить ей, что у квартиры этой вообще-то все еще был владелец. Он с нетерпением ждал этого отпуска, потому что хотел провести время с друзьями, которых в течение девяти месяцев в году так редко видел.

У Джареда сердце начало биться чуть быстрее в надежде. Возможно, Дженсен тоже не хотел оставлять его? Нет. Слишком просто. Так просто никогда не бывает. Джаред быстро прогнал эту мысль, спрятал ее в папку к остальным, в чем еще не готов был признаться даже самому себе, и решил продолжить свой день.

*

Остаток дня Джаред провел, убирая вещи по местам, потому что назавтра должны были прийти из службы уборки. Месяцев восемь назад он бы даже оценил иронию, в какой-то момент даже вспомнил бы, что предложил Дженсену нанять домработницу, чтобы та убирала перед собственно службой уборки. Но теперь то, что изначально было причудой Дженсена, уже вошло в привычку: Дженсен настоял на порядке в доме перед уборкой. А еще у него был пунктик против того, чтобы оставлять тряпку для мытья посуды в раковине – почему ее не сложить аккуратно рядом с вентилем? А еще, конечно же, нельзя забывать о подставках для посуды, даже несмотря на то, что кофейный столик и был сделан из стекла. А пульт управления всегда должен лежать рядом с телевизором в конце дня.

Если это и раздражало больше всего в Дженсене, думал Джаред, то на самом деле Дженсен был практически идеален.

Потому что пусть Дженсен всегда сворачивал полотенца определенным способом по пути к холодильнику, он всегда захватывал одну банку пива Джареду; его никогда не надо было просить или говорить «спасибо». Дженсен был идеален, потому что каждое воскресенье готовил самый вкусный завтрак, причем, хоть они и жили вдвоем, такой большой, что целой армии не пришлось бы голодать. Потому что именно так и делали у Эклзов дома. Пусть здесь и жил всего один Эклз. А еще потому, что в два ночи, когда им приходилось допоздна работать на площадке, а всем вокруг оставалось только либо начать беситься, либо вести себя несерьезно, Дженсен подходил к каждому и благодарил за проделанную работу, хлопал по спине или обнимал. Этот человек был настолько хорошим, что это было просто незаконно.

Но за этой добротой по отношению к коллегам, ассистентам и даже уборщицам пряталось кое-что еще. Дженсен иногда так улыбался Джареду, что эта улыбка казалось особенной и тайной. Он так улыбался только ему, будто говоря, что хоть они и находились в комнате полной людей, Дженсен верил, что по-настоящему стоило слушать только одного человека – того, кому он улыбался.

Думая об этой улыбке, Джаред положил пульт управления на свое место рядом с телевизором и наконец-то признал, что он серьезно вляпался. Земля не разверзлась, мир не перестал вращаться, солнце не погасло. Просто эта мысль, которая раньше обитала на задворках сознания, наконец-то переместилась на первый план. Простая неоспоримая правда.

Джаред не прыгнул в этот любовный вихрь осознанно – тогда он должен был бы знать, где окажется в итоге; он бы чувствовал страх, сопротивление, нежелание, он бы ничего не видел. Нет, Джаред определенно не влюбился. Он просто ухнул в омут с головой.

*

Вечером Джаред уже даже успел начать волноваться, пока в замочной скважине не послышался скрежет ключа.

\- Эй, Джаред, есть минутка? – от такого чересчур обыденного тона Джаред сразу заподозрил что-то неладное. Джаред внимательно посмотрел на Дженсена: странно, он думал, что будет теперь как-то по-другому видеть друга, но сейчас кроме неестественно напряженных плеч он ничего нового не заметил. Нервно теребя кольцо на пальце, Дженсен сел на большой стул в гостиной.

\- Ага, - ответил Джаред; он вдруг почувствовал себя неуверенно, сел на диван напротив Дженсена.

Так и не посмотрев Джареду в глаза, Дженсен глубоко вздохнул и начал:

\- Я нашел местечко прямо за городом, квартирку. При въезде есть ворота, так что студия будет довольна охраной. Две спальни, две ванные, классное место, и платить можно по месяцам, так что, когда закончатся съемки, не придется оставлять квартиру. Она сейчас свободна, и я подумал, может ты бы хотел съездить со мной, посмотреть. Я хотел проверить все еще раз перед тем, как подписывать бумаги и заплатить первый взнос. Ты занят завтра? 

Дженсен выговорил все чуть ли не скороговоркой и, наконец, посмотрел на Джареда, ожидая его реакции.

Джаред за милю видел неудачную актерскую игру, особенно, когда дело касалось Дженсена. Это? Это было просто восхитительным примером такой игры. Он сразу узнал признаки заранее заученной речи, которую проговаривали и репетировали столько раз, что она превратилось в кучу слов, помеху, через которую надо было пробраться, чтобы достичь следующего пункта.

Но что было еще хуже – волна, на которой он находился весь день, вдруг накрыла его с головой.

\- Я что-то не так сделал? – спросил Джаред, стараясь не встречаться с Дженсеном взглядом.

\- Джаред, - начал Дженсен, сразу погрустнев. – Ты ничего не сделал. Я всегда думал, что это временно. Просто все затянулось дольше, чем я ожидал, понимаешь? Я не хочу тебе больше мешать, а теперь у нас обоих отпуск, вот я и подумал, что у меня наконец появился шанс подыскать что-нибудь. Тебя в покое оставлю…

\- Ты мне никогда не мешал, ни разу, и никогда не будешь, - тихо, почти шепотом, перебил его Джаред. Первое желание было начать умолять Дженсена не уходить. Как ему жить одному в целом доме? Он бы не смог, он просто не знал, как, более того, он даже не хотел пробовать. В то же время он ненавидел себя за то, каким зависимым был в эту самую секунду.

Все встало на свои места: разговоры по телефону, которые Джаред не мог расслышать, то, что Дженсен каждое утро свято просматривал газету. Теперь было понятно, почему Дженсен до сих пор и не уехал в столь долгожданный ЭлЭй.

Джаред почувствовал себя дураком, потому что верил, до вот этого последнего момента верил, что Дженсен из-за него не уехал до сих пор. 

\- Я ведь не переезжаю за тридевять земель, Джаред, я буду всего в двадцати минутах езды, если в пробку не попадешь, - казалось, Дженсен начал его успокаивать. – Вспомни, как было, до того, как мы съехались? Сколько времени проводили друг у друга? Ничего не изменится. Черт, я меньше всего этого хочу. Я просто думаю, что нам лучше разъехаться. Пока я тебе не надоел.

\- Не надо разговаривать со мной, будто я маленький ребенок, Дженсен. Почему ты ждал до последнего момента? – Джаред ненавидел собственный голос. Именно избалованного ребенка он себе сейчас и напоминал: он говорил едко, более, чем просто резко. Даже хуже – казалось, он просто не мог остановиться.

\- Я тебе сейчас говорю. Я же не бросаю тебя, - с сарказмом сказал Дженсен, широко улыбаясь. Вот она, последняя капля: это его добило, окончательно вгоняя в фрустрацию. 

Джаред дернулся назад, будто ему хорошенько врезали в челюсть.

\- Не бросаешь меня? – без радости рассмеялся Джаред. Он вдруг встал, сделал два шага в сторону человека, который вот-вот перестанет быть его соседом по квартире. Дженсен уставился на него, стараясь не выдавать волнения в лице; теперь-то он играл будь здоров, просто на пять с плюсом. – И как же тогда получается, что именно так это и выглядит? Господи, почему кажется, что именно бросаешь?

Он чуть ли не бегом направился в кухню, по пути хватая первую попавшуюся бутылку с алкоголем; мельком подумал, не взять ли стакан, но потом решил, что оно того не стоит. Ему хотелось только спрятаться в своей комнате, так что, развернувшись, он столкнулся лицом к лицу с Дженсеном: тот закрывал собой проход. 

\- Слушай, надо было рассказать тебе раньше о своих планах, - сарказма как и не бывало. – Я был неправ, я признаю, что все сделал не так, как надо было, но я понять не могу, чего здесь такого?

\- Уйди с дороги, Дженсен, - да, Джаред правда ненавидел собственный голос. Каждый звук отдавался поражением. Он проиграл, даже еще не научившись играть.

Может – только может – в конце концов, Дженсен не был таким уж идеальным.

*

Наутро, ровно в 5:07, Джаред ногой сбил бутылку «Джеймисона» на полу. Усевшись на краю кровати и опустив голову в ладони, он прокрутил в голове прошлый вечер и разговор. Дженсен не заслужил того, чего наговорил ему Джаред. Именно такой реакции Дженсен опасался, поэтому и не говорил так долго о переезде. Да, ему стоило раньше рассказать, но что теперь поделаешь: они оба взрослые люди, хоть по вчерашнему поведению Джареда и не скажешь.

Лично Джаред думал, что у него было два пути: он мог бы надуться и оплакивать потерю того, чего у него изначально не было, или он мог перешагнуть через себя и быть лучшим другом, который так нужен был сейчас Дженсену. Только думая о том, чтобы пойти по первому пути, Джаред уже начал скучать по Дженсену. Если же он выберет второй путь, у него будет еще несколько дней на то, чтобы притвориться, что ничего не произошло. Если, конечно, Дженсен позволит ему. Джаред выбрал второй путь.

Он был уже на полпути вниз, когда почувствовал запах кофе. Джаред уже почти развернулся, чтобы снова спрятаться в своей комнате. Но вместо этого он расправил плечи и твердо решил не убегать. Что бы ни случилось.

Он зашел на кухню: Дженсен уже занял свое привычное место за столом и грел ладони о кружку с кофе, уставившись в нее невидящим взглядом. Несмотря на отголоски похмелья, заглушающие восприятие, Джаред заметил, что на Дженсене все еще была вчерашняя рубашка и обрезанные штаны. Если Джаред и вырубился в пьяном отупении, о чем он сейчас так жалел, то Дженсен и вовсе не ложился.

На другом конце стола стояла еще одна кружка с кофе. А рядом – баночка с тайленолом. Джареду пришлось признать – снова – если это чувство в груди не было результатом чистого, настоящего обожания, тогда он просто не знал, что это было.

Джаред со вздохом сел напротив Дженсена, открыл обезболивающие и закинул в рот четыре таблетки, запивая их кофе. 

\- Спасибо за заботу, - сказал он.

\- Нет проблем. Подумал, тебе пригодится, - слабо улыбаясь и не поднимая взгляда, ответил Дженсен. Он, должно быть, совсем вымотался, потому что техасский акцент явно был слышен в каждом слове.

\- Я говнюк, - просто заключил Джаред.

\- Не, старик, это я говнюк.

\- Ну, тогда мы оба говнюки, - пожал плечами Джаред.

Дженсен наконец поднял на него глаза, широко улыбаясь; тот не мог ничего поделать, кроме как улыбнуться в ответ.

\- Хоть в этом мы можем согласиться, - сдерживаясь, чтобы не рассмеяться, заключил Дженсен.

И вот так вот просто все снова встало на свои места.

*

Джаред согласился отправиться с Дженсеном в его новую квартиру на следующее утро. Ведь именно так и поступают лучшие друзья. И неважно, что сам Джаред еще не отошел от шока всего происходящего. Это – его долг, то, чего от него ожидают, и будь он проклят, если не выполнит его, даже не смотря на больную голову и ужасный привкус во рту. К тому же, Джаред был решительно настроен каждую секунду провести с Дженсеном, пока тот все еще считался его соседом по квартире.

Дженсен заражал своим энтузиазмом от нового дома. Джаред бродил по пустым комнатам новой квартиры, ни на секунду не забывая о своем похмелье, терпеливо улыбался агенту по аренде, пока Дженсен перечислял все преимущества этого места, восхищался деревянным полом и свежей краской на стенах.

Дженсен исчерпывающе рассказал обо всех качествах освещения в квартире, которое сейчас словно кинжалы пускало Джареду в глаза, а через них – прямо в мозг. Дженсен похвастался джакузи в спальне. Джаред бы прямо сейчас не отказался туда забраться. Балкон был отличный, Джаред был благодарен за те несколько минут свежего воздуха, которые он урвал; помогло от тошноты. Дженсен продолжал: говорил о размере комнат, о камине в гостиной, черт, да даже о стиральной машинке и сушке. Джаред все это встретил с такой силой духа, о существовании которой даже и не подозревал.

\- Но вот это – самая лучшая часть квартиры, иди сюда, - сказал Дженсен, зазывая Джареда на кухню. – Поэтому я так долго искал подходящее место. Во всех остальных квартирах кухни были слишком маленькие, и только тут было достаточно места. 

Для Джареда кухня была… просто кухней. Местом, куда можно было сложить пиво и остатки заказанной еды, местом, где можно было быстро проглотить чашку утреннего кофе перед началом дня. Но за последние восемь месяцев жизни с Дженсеном он понял, что тот считал кухню центром всего дома. Наверное, от матери досталось по наследству, как и пунктик с тряпкой для мойки посуды. И, тем не менее, Джаред должен был признать – кухня была ничего. По крайней мере, места тут было и правда достаточно.

\- Видишь, Джаред, вот тут можно поставить стол, - рассказывал Дженсен, размахивая руками и передвигаясь по комнате. – И эта кухня… даже не знаю… ей хоть пользоваться можно. Тут все на своих местах, - заметив, как скептически смотрел на него Джаред, он добавил: - Мы можем по воскресеньям здесь завтрак готовить, и я стол куплю такой, чтобы нам было, где сидеть и кофе утром пить, когда ты будешь так уставать, что не захочешь ехать домой.

\- Наш утренний кофейный ритуал, - произнес Джаред, улыбаясь против воли и вспоминая строчку из поэмы Т.С.Эллиота – о том, как жизнь измеряется чайными ложками с кофе. Интересно, сколько у них осталось таких ложек перед тем, как Дженсен съедет? Джаред понимал, что настрой у него был ностальгический, но ничего не мог поделать. – Для тебя это, правда, так важно? – поддразнил он друга.

Дженсен вдруг замер, посерьезнел. Он спокойно посмотрел на Джареда, стараясь не выдавать никаких эмоций.

\- Это лучшая часть моего дня. Каждого дня.

Такое простое признание. Но сказанное с такой честностью со стороны Дженсена, что Джаред потерял всю связь с действительностью – так он удивился.

*

Дженсен съехал в пятницу днем. Последнюю неделю они вдвоем разбирали вещи, пытаясь разобраться, где чье; собрали вещи Дженсена и разложили оставшиеся Джареда, чтобы заполнить пустоту. Забавно, думал Джаред, как вещи имеют особенность перемешиваться, пока их владельцы даже не подозревают об этом. Какие-то мелочи, принадлежавшие Дженсену, то и дело находились, стоило было подумать, что они нашли все — как, например, набор дженсеновых гаечных ключей, обнаружившийся в ящике в гараже. Какая подходящая их жизни метафора. Джаред даже и не понял, когда Дженсен успел так прочно вписаться во все аспекты жизни Джареда.

Между ними было негласное соглашение. Джаред просто не мог смотреть, как Дженсен съезжает. Грузчики приехали днем, когда Джаред был в супермаркете. И пусть Джаред решил прогуляться вокруг Стэнли Парка именно для того, чтобы грузчикам никто не мешал. Или чтобы ему просто не пришлось за всем этим наблюдать. Какая теперь разница. Солнце село за два часа до того, как Джаред вернулся домой; багажник был забит замороженными обедами, чтобы помочь начать новообретенную, как он думал, холостяцкую жизнь.

Дженсен с коробкой в руках встретил его в дверях, когда Джаред нес покупки по дорожке к дому. 

\- Последнее, - устало сказал он.

\- Дай мне секунду, - отозвался Джаред. Тайно, может быть даже немного эгоистично, Джаред надеялся, что Дженсен к этому моменту уже уехал в свой новый дом. Но в подобных ситуациях проводы лучшего друга, конечно же, должны быть особенными. Таковы были условия. Джаред залетел в дом, бросил пакеты на столешницу, и вернулся на крыльцо, чтобы уже со всем покончить. Он старался повторять себе, что Дженсен теперь будет жить всего лишь в двадцати минутах езды.

Дженсен ждал его на тротуаре. Джаред резко остановился перед ним, улыбнулся, надеясь, что улыбка отражается в глазах. Дженсен сделал несколько шагов к нему. Яркие желтые фонари создавали ощущение сюрреализма, которое так и пропитывало собой всю улицу. 

\- Вот и все, а? – Дженсен пожал плечами, как-то криво улыбнулся – странно и даже как-то грустно. Джаред услышал едва заметную дрожь в его голосе.

\- Ага, похоже, - Джаред не смог справиться с дрожью в собственном голосе. Ведь он прощался с тем образом жизни, к которому привык, на который рассчитывал последние месяцы. Он больше ничего не мог сказать из-за комка в горле и слез, начинающих скапливаться в глазах. Он резко вздохнул, чувствуя, как воздух обжигает горло, сказал: - Позвони, когда устроишься, ладно? Езжай аккуратно.

\- Конечно, без проблем, - улыбка Дженсена теперь казалось какой-то… ненастоящей. – Увидимся, Джаред, - сказал Дженсен, хлопая друга по плечу, сжал ладонь, одновременно делая шаг к машине: пикап был забит вещами, перевоз которых Дженсен не доверял грузчикам, и которые скоро найдут приют в новом доме. 

Долгое время Джаред просто стоял, боясь даже дышать, не то, чтобы слово сказать, наблюдал, как Дженсен уходит от него по дорожке. Он потянулся к плечу, где минуту назад лежала ладонь Дженсена, желая, чтобы такое простое движение оставило отпечаток на его теле навсегда. Задержав дыхание, Джаред смотрел, как Дженсен, опустив голову, достает ключи из кармана, специально не оборачиваясь.

Вот она – последняя возможность. Если Джаред и собирался что-то сделать с этим тяжелым чувством внутри, то вот этот момент. Сейчас или никогда. Джаред прекрасно понимал, как жалко все это выглядело со стороны, выругался на себя в тысячный раз. Он стоял, чувствуя, как ноги буквально вросли в асфальт, и наблюдал, как единственный самый важный человек во всей его жизни просто уходил. Он знал, как смешно выглядел, и старался, как мог, не думать об этом.

\- Я буду скучать, - отчаянно прошептал он, прекрасно зная, что стоит слишком далеко. Он все так и не мог сделать шаг, он так надеялся, что Дженсен обернется, всего раз, чтобы в последний раз помахать на прощание, всего это маленькое движение.

И Дженсен так и сделал.

Он едва взглянул на Джареда, даже не повернулся толком; глянул на друга через плечо, даже не поднимая подбородка. Джаред вздрогнул, смотря на Дженсена, на то, как тот слабо взмахнул рукой, удерживая связку ключей за кольцо на большом пальце. Джаред и не заметил, как начал двигаться, огромными шагами сокращая расстояние. И совершенно абсурдное убеждение, засевшее в голове, мысль — нет, знание, что если Дженсен доберётся до машины до того, как Джаред воссоединится с ним, то будет слишком поздно.

Дженсен повернулся на звук шагов, как раз тогда, когда Джаред уже был всего в паре футов от пикапа.

\- Что… - начал Дженсен.

Джаред схватил его за руку, сбивая равновесие, и развернул к себе лицом. Он с восхищением смотрел в зеленые глаза, сейчас такие широкие от удивления и освещенные уличным фонарем.

Как будто время ускорилось и замедлилось одновременно.

Джаред чувствовал, как ключи, которые все так же висели на большом пальце Дженсена, врезались ему в ладонь, и Джаред отчаянно держался за этот контакт. Чтобы не начать слишком много думать, Джаред наклонился вперед и неуклюже поцеловал Дженсена в уголок рта.

А потом отпрянул, уставившись на Дженсена. Наверное, он бы посмеялся тому, как удивился Дженсен, как рот застыл в удивленном «о», как, словно у клоуна, расширились его глаза. Да вот только было слишком больно на это смотреть.

\- Я просто не мог позволить тебе уехать, не объяснив… - произнес Джаред, выпуская руку Дженсена из своей.

Джаред удивлялся, как часто в самые странные моменты человек мог ляпнуть полнейшую чушь.

Дженсен закрыл рот, громко стукнув зубами. Он потянулся к Джареду, хватая его за запястья, пока тот не успел отвернуться. 

\- Хорошо, - сказал Дженсен, сглатывая и не отводя взгляда от Джареда. – Хорошо… это… хорошо.

Джаред высвободил руки и быстро направился к двери. Он не убегал, убеждал он себя. Ему просто стало холодно. Именно поэтому его трясло.

Джаред захлопнул за собой дверь, наспех закрывая на все замки, развернулся и сполз вниз. С другой стороны стояла тишина, и Джаред ждал, пока загудит машина Дженсена. Он не знал, что натворил, просто знал, что должен был это сделать. В каком-то смысле ему стало легче, эдакий катарсис. В другом смысле он прекрасно знал, что только что открыл ящик Пандоры, который следовало немедленно захлопнуть, если он все еще надеялся сохранить своего лучшего друга, свою работу, свой дом, черт побери. Прошло немало времени прежде, чем звук двигателя донесся из-за закрытой двери.

Странное чувство облегчения окутало его. Вот и все. Пора двигаться дальше. Он поднялся на ноги, будто во сне прошел на кухню, чтобы разложить продукты по местам: открыл дверцу морозильника и замороженные обеды выпали из внезапно онемевших рук. Он едва ли почувствовал боль в левой ноге; флип-флопы не могли защитить от падающих коробок. Джаред потянулся в морозильную камеру, достал оттуда пивную кружку, о которой давно успел забыть. Она лежала там на всякий случай, чтобы всегда было, что выпить после долгого рабочего дня. Кружка Дженсена.

Все еще держа кружку в руке, Джаред обошел стол, стараясь пройти мимо стула Дженсена и тяжело опустился на свое обычное место. Он аккуратно поставил кружку на стол, мимолетно подумал о том, чтобы взять подставку. Джаред смеялся над собой целых пять минут перед тем, как позволил себе потерять остатки самообладания.

*

Дженсен проснулся ровно в пять утра. В воскресенье. Как и последние несколько раз, проснулся он, не сразу поняв, где находится; просто знал, что не дома. Он взглянул на маленький будильник, который оставил на картонных коробках в другом конце комнаты, и вспомнил. Его квартира. Ему еще придется потренироваться, чтобы начать называть это место своим домом. Он говорил себе, что потребуется, наверное, пара месяцев и несколько вечеринок, чтобы уничтожить эту стерильную новизну.

Он со стоном потянулся, встал, и в серой утренней темноте прошелся по квартире, обходя незнакомую мебель и еще несколько неразобранных коробок. По кривой наконец добрался до кофеварки на кухне. Включил ее и полез искать в полупустых шкафчиках ингредиенты для вафель. Это ведь дом Эклза, в конце концов. И хоть здесь и жил всего один Эклз, в воскресное утро ты все равно должен приготовить большой завтрак. Ведь так было заведено.

За готовкой он думал о том, чтобы позвонить Джареду. Он знал, что тот уже не спит, но также он знал, что еще слишком рано для этого, не после той последней недели, что они провели вместе и уж тем более не после прошлой ночи, когда Дженсен уехал. За последнее он все еще мысленно себя пинал.

Дело все было в том, что Джаред просто с ума его сводил. Абсолютно. Джаред никогда не умел держать руки при себе, все делал неосознанно, и все маленькие прикосновения становились чем-то большим - всепоглощающими объятиями. Дженсен обо всем забывал, когда его обнимали эти уверенные сильные руки. От Джареда он хотел чего-то большего, и, что еще хуже, хотел он не меньше, чем и сам Джаред.

Последние восемь месяцев были самыми лучшими и самыми худшими одновременно. Ему нравилось, как близки они стали. Когда они начали жить вместе, они из друзей превратились во что-то большее, они, скорее, стали семьей, но в другом смысле, который Дженсен не мог понять. Джаред был просто замечательный, щедрый - почти даже слишком - уверенный и добрый. Казалось, он инстинктивно знал, когда надо было подбодрить Дженсена, а когда, что было еще важнее, оставить его одного.

Дженсен должен был признать – Джаред в его понимании был практически идеален.

Дженсен не врал, когда говорил, что лучшая часть дня для него была именно тогда, когда Джаред появлялся на кухне. Помалкивал он о том только, что каждое утро, когда Джаред заходил на кухню, Дженсен едва сдерживался, чтобы не встать и, обняв, не провести ладонями по теплой со сна спине. Джаред также не догадывался о том, как часто Дженсен склонялся над ним, спящим, вытянувшись на диване, как он стоял, завороженный паутинками вен на его чуть подрагивавших во сне веках. Или как Дженсен иногда позволял себе дотронуться до его волос, пока Джаред спал, просто, чтобы убедиться – действительно ли они были такими же мягкими, как казались. Так оно и было.

Именно из-за этого – и еще из-за некоторых вещей – Дженсен решил съехать. Месяц назад такая логика казалась ему безупречной. Переезд был единственным решением. Либо смыться, либо спалиться, а последнее было бы крайне неловко для них обоих. Он решил уехать, потому что до смерти боялся позволить себе остаться, заполучить то, чего ему хотелось. Он решил переехать, потому что боялся, что однажды утром здравый смысл помашет ему на прощание, и Дженсен все-таки дотронется до голой кожи между резинкой трусов и краем футболки, пока Джаред будет проходить мимо. Просто, чтобы убедиться, была ли она такая же теплая, как представлял Дженсен. Именно из-за этого он и съехал. И еще много из-за чего.

Потому что, сколько он себя помнил, он всегда первым делом думал о Джареде, когда просыпался. И с мыслями о нем засыпал по ночам.

А потом случился тот вечер, когда Дженсен съехал, и поцелуй. Это даже не поцелуй был. Скорее намерение поцеловать, просто мысль. Это была последняя попытка Джареда, и Дженсен теперь всем нутром сокрушался, что так сглупил, и не последовал за Джаредом. Но именно так он и сделал. Он ведь никогда не прыгал в омут с головой, но черт бы побрал Джареда – теперь Дженсен только и мечтал о том, чтобы быть таким решительным.

Дженсен отвлекся от мечтаний, возвращаясь в реальность, и в шоке уставился на стол. Мысли о Джареде заставили тело само двигаться по памяти: две тарелки, две кружки, два столовых набора осуждающе смотрели теперь на него со стола. А посредине на тарелке лежала гора вафель – настолько большая, что можно было накормить целую армию – или Джареда, смотря кто первый бы успел.

Все равно рядом никого не было, чтобы услышать, как Дженсен, почувствовав, как сердце пропускает удар, издал странный жалобный звук. Вот это, наверное, и есть проблема.

Так что Дженсен сделал именно то, что на его места сделал бы любой хороший техасский мальчик: позвонил маме.

\- Эй, что случилось, милый? – протяжно спросила мама; по голосу было слышно, что она заволновалась.

\- Господи, мам, прости, пожалуйста, - он совсем забыл не только о времени, но еще и о разнице часовых поясов. – Ничего не случилось, просто хотел поговорить с кем-нибудь.

\- Так, дорогой, тридцатиоднолетний мужчина не звонит своей маме в, - она замолчала, - 7:30 утра в воскресенье, если у него не случился пожар или кто-то умер. Или он не натворил чего.

\- Третий вариант, - признался Дженсен, задумываясь о том, как воспитание трех детей заставляли в человеке просыпаться магические способности зрить в корень ситуации. – Дело в том, что я все испортил. Этот дом, это место… здорово, конечно, но я думал, что поступаю правильно, когда покупал эту квартиру, а теперь мне кажется, что Джаред по-настоящему, в смысле, вот правда, сучится, эм… прости, мам, разозлился, и я не знаю, что теперь делать, прошло только два дня, как мы разговаривали, и поэтому я задумался, что за последние четыре года мы так долго не проводили… я как минимум разговаривал с ним – так или иначе – и мне кажется, что мне еще в стольких вещах надо разобраться… - Дженсен замолчал, перед тем, как снова продолжить: - И, наверное, все сводится к тому, что мне просто одиноко, чертовски одиноко, мам, черт, я домой хочу.

\- Ну, детка, - ответила она через несколько долгих секунд. – Сдается мне, тебе и вправду надо кое в чем разобраться. А если хочешь пойти домой, для тебя всегда найдется место, на это ты можешь рассчитывать.

\- Спасибо, мам. Прости, что так поздно… так рано звоню. Не знаю. Иди спать. Я попозже еще наберу.

И Дженсен повесил трубку, устыдившись.

Две минуты спустя Дженсен сел за вафли, обдумывая разговор, и так и замер с вилкой у рта. В который раз он был поражен материнской проницательностью: она сказала «идти домой», а не «приезжать домой». Одно маленькое слово, но такая огромная разница.

Что ж. Поразительно.

*

Утром в воскресенье желудок Джареда дал ясно ему понять – что-то было не так. Хоть он головой и понимал, что завтрака по-эклзовски ему не видать, аппетиту было на это плевать. Сидя на диване, он отвлеченно подумывал о том, не приготовить ли чего поесть. Если он подождет до ланча, то, возможно, отсутствие такого привычного воскресного ритуала не будет так заметно. А может и будет.

Он услышал, как кто-то пытается открыть дверь; удивлялся он всего секунду, потому что потом из-за надежды сердце зашлось, а язык присох к небу. Кто еще это мог быть? Больше ни у кого не было ключа.

Он быстро прошел в коридор, как раз когда открылась дверь. Немного неуверенно, Дженсен стоял в дверях, не решаясь пройти.

Джаред просто смотрел на него: Дженсен стоял в тени от раннего утреннего солнца. Выглядел он устало, на слишком бледной коже отчетливо виднелись веснушки, а под раскрасневшимися – хуже, чем после пятнадцати часового рабочего дня – глазами залегли темные круги. Казалось, два дня без сна превратились в два года. Джаред был уверен, что выглядел не лучше.

\- Привет, - неловко поздоровался Дженсен, наклоняя голову, чтобы посмотреть на Джареда: взгляд был и острым и полным надежды одновременно.

Ни говоря не слова, Джаред схватил Дженсена и затащил его внутрь. Одной рукой он обнял его за плечи, а другую положил на затылок, чтобы подтолкнуть Дженсена положить голову себе на плечо. Ему хотелось окутать друга, днями напролет ощущать на шее щекотание его кончиков волос. Джаред почувствовал, как Дженсен неуверенно обнимает его за талию, сжимает руки сильнее, всем телом расслабляясь в объятиях Джареда. И наконец Джаред закрыл глаза.

Дженсен слабо отпрянул, расслабляя руки, а Джаред, хоть и расслабив объятие, глаза так и не открыл, думая, что стоит ему это сделать – моргнуть – он снова вернется в суровую реальность, а это сладкое видение закончится. А он хотел, чтобы это никогда не заканчивалось.

Он почувствовал, как Дженсен быстро проводит большим пальцем по его губам, оставляя за собой щекочущее чувство, от чего у Джареда дыхание перехватило. Потом Джаред почувствовал, как Дженсен аккуратно проводит кончиками пальцев по закрытым векам, после чего он прикоснулся к нежной коже за мочкой уха, другой рукой проникая под рубашку, совсем немного, и уверенно прикоснулся к коже там.

Стоя вот так, в темноте, Джаред совершенно точно знал, что это было самым интимным, что он испытывал за всю свою жизнь.

\- Господи, она и в правду теплая, - выдохнул Дженсен, совсем шепотом, будто делясь мыслью.

Джаред не успел подумать, что ответить – или спросить, - как почувствовал, что Дженсен тянет его вниз, и почувствовал его губы на своих. Джаред удивлялся, какие мягкие и теплые у Дженсена губы, и как ему сразу стало их не хватать, стоило Дженсену отпрянуть. Не желая терять контакт, Джаред, не видя, подался вперед.

Только этого разрешения Дженсен и ждал: он привстал на цыпочки, прижимаясь к Джареду, доверяя Джареду удержать их обоих; он знал, что Джаред ни за что его не отпустит. Дженсен не убирал рук с Джаредовых щек, лизал языком его губы, забираясь внутрь рта, когда Джаред ему позволял.

Секунды, минуты, а может, и часы спустя – Джаред уже потерял счет времени – они остановились, переводя дыхание. Джаред приоткрыл глаза, заметив, как Дженсен смотрит на него; у самого Дженсена на лице читалось спокойствие и что-то тайное.

\- Знаешь, как говорят, - начал Дженсен немного тоскливо, как показалось Джареду, хоть он и никогда не сказал бы Дженсену об этом. – Что-то вроде… Дом - это то место, придя в которое, тебя просто не могут не впустить.

\- Тогда добро пожаловать домой.

конец.


End file.
